Time War Chronicles: Gates of Elysium
by jidfanfic
Summary: The Time War rages throughout the cosmos between the Daleks and the Time Lords, The Doctor now finds himself in the middle, trying to avoid both sides. But when old enemies emerge, and great threats come to pass the Doctor cannon't stay neutral for long.


Prologue

Gallifrey, ancient planet on the Time Lords, considered by any and all who heard of it's legend as the the greatest civilization in all the cosmos. No one, no thing, no race would ever, could ever, or would ever match up to it's might and majesty. Or so everyone thought .But all good things must come to an end, and in this epoch of time and space, the ruling race, The Time Lords, find themselves in a crisis beyond any they could possibly comprehend, a war, a Time War, the war to end all war between the people of Gallifrey and the Cybernetic mutants from Skaro simply called, the Daleks. These two great races of known history were now intertwined in a battle for the control of the fate of all living beings. Every day more and more young men and women of Time Lord origin would be forced to join the war effort as the terror spread throughout history. Gone from there homes and into military academies, battle TARDISes and other areas of war did they spread to protect their homelands, their freedom and their lives. And it was here that more and more men found themselves in military briefing rooms, dark, dank, a sense of tension in the air everywhere as they awaited for the orders to enter death's domain. Such young men like Costalona.

Costalona himself was skittish young man in his twenties, well twenties for earth years, in reality he was much older but Gallifreyan biology was not considered something that mere mortals could understand unless they had ten lifetimes worth of studying. But age did not matter for the Young Lieutenant- Colonel, who was now in his military prime, the perfect time a member of Gallifreyan Military Forces.

"Hey Costa."

Costalona turned around seeing his friend and mate Verduna run up towards him wearing his spunky Orange and green armor, it made him plucky for some strange reason in his opinion.

"Verdu, I see you made Sergeant congrats!"

"Not as good as Lieutenant-Colonel, guess all that studying and actual effort paid off in the end eh….Dad proud?"

"You know it. Should have seen him too, he kept boasting to old army buddies, youngest Lieutenant Colonel in the Gallifreyan army. Said i was going to take down two thousand of those tin pots out there on the frontline."

"No wonder, Mr. Family Military tradition, didn't you say you're great granddad fight against the Celestial's with Rassilon himself."

"Old legend really."

Verduna chuckled, the two had been friends since they were young, both growing up in the city of Arcadia, Gallifrey's second largest city, both had fathers in the military and thus wanted to make good on their family tradition only Costalona however was able to make it through into Officer rank sameas his father for Verduna's study methods were somewhat lacking.

Taking a moment to look around the room Verduna noticed a certain unease. Everyone else seemed to be quite, a few mingling among themselves but many kept to themselves.

"So, wonder what we got summoned hear to do…" Verduna asked. "You being the highest ranking among us."

"Don't know. Apparently it was all hush, hush, part of high command." Costalona replied. "Well guess that's just being part of the Special Commando Squad."

"Yeah how much we got one two three...like ten of us here total."

"Yeah, quite odd."

"Do you know any of these people." Verduna asked.

"Not particular know, some I know from the academy, just faces, really."

"Unless any of them re-generated on us if you know what I mean." Verduna chuckled.

"From what I heard this is a big mission sanctioned by President Romana herself." Costalona whispered making sure no one else heard him.

"Really? Strange, you'd think she'd rely more on….you know…."

Before he could finish the door open as a gruff elderly man with a chiseled face, manic grey hair, tough double chin and pudgy lips arrived marching with a certain astuteness to him, yet he did not look like the top brass of High Command or even the High Council. Something screamed that when push came to shove he was willing to break protocol, but that is what looks could tell from the just of it.

Standing at attention the Costaluna and Verduna sat down with his squad as General Zaksanlana commander of the 4th Time Brigade stood up in attention.

"Gentlemen." He said, his voice gruff and rugged, as a man who had seen much battle in his time. "We are on the offensive! The 5th Fleet has made several advanced against the Daleks in 10th Epoch and our outposts in the 33rd Century near the big dipper have insured that Daleks will be unable to pass through that era."

The Soldiers let out a cheer buy Zaksanlana lowered their enthusiasm with a single scowl.

"But do not! Think of this as a early sign of victory! Unless we remember the great military catastrophe during the great Stephan War against the Horde of the Vortek."

Everyone face drew cooled remembering history from what seemed like a Bi-gone era, even the great Rassilon once wrote according to historic documents for this to be his secret sha me.

"Gee way to get us in the mood." Verduna

Costalona shushed him.

The General continued. "But! We must look to our future! Now! On with the briefing." Activating a button hie turned on a space-time map showing the various positions of the Gallifreyan and Dalek forces.

"As you can see Dalek forces have strongholds in the 51st and 62 centuries. Focusing mainly on the Sephriah and Venetian Galaxy. We have set up special outpost as far back as the 40th century to keep an eye on any activity, our arms manufactures as far back as the Dark Times remain secure, out of sight for many of the other alien races who would report us to the Dalek intelligence networks. On the battlefield we have the 5th 6th and 7th Gallifreyan Time Fleet engaging the main Dalek legion the vortex." He let out a small sigh. "Casualties remain high."

Costalona grimaced, he had friends and family joining the war, some in the 5th Gallifreyan Time Fleet, he hoped they were ok, or at the very least resurrected.

"So….Now that we have a overview you are probably wondering what you a small squad of men are doing here in the first ...You are here on a search mission. Costalona as the Lieutenant Colonel you will lead this mission."

Costalona looked shocked, he had only been Lieutnant Colonel for three weeks now. "Me!" He squeaked. "Why me!

"Because you are the highest ranking officer."

"B-But only for a little while sir. I have no experience."

"Well then you're trial will be by Temporal fire then. And from what our records say you are the best of the best."

"Um...Uh…" Costalona was speechless, he could feels his hands shaking.

"So….You of the Gallifreyan Speical Commando Squad as well as members of the Presidential Guard?"

"The Presidential Guard?" Verduna interrupted causing the General to eye him.

"Yes...The Presidential Guard, will escort the Lady Romana in her private Battle TARDIS."

"The President." Costalona mouthed. "His first mission as Lietuenat Colonel was to do with the Lady President.

"W-What are we looking for exactly."

The General sighed and looked at them all with grim eyes. "You are looking for…..The Doctor."


End file.
